


【鸣子佐子】酩酊

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R-18 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 双性转，现趴，ooc请一定要明晰上述内容！写着写着也不知道自己在写什么了篇幅不长，随便看看就好别太在意逻辑是我太菜了





	【鸣子佐子】酩酊

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转，现趴，ooc  
请一定要明晰上述内容！
> 
> 写着写着也不知道自己在写什么了  
篇幅不长，随便看看就好  
别太在意逻辑  
是我太菜了

桌上的卷宗还没翻阅两本，鸣子就被香磷的一个电话叫到距离家三条街的酒吧接人，她甚至连围巾都没来得及系上，就风风火火冲出了家门，赶到的时候佐子还固执地握着洋酒酒瓶往杯里倒酒。  
里头球形的冰块已经化了不少，鸣子定睛一看酒瓶——朗姆，很好，还是她上周才买下品了两杯的那瓶。  
鸣子在桌旁站定，她身上柑橘系的香水味触到佐子的鼻腔，她朦胧着一双醉眼，抬头转进蓝色的眼底，冲着对方憨笑起来：“你来接我了？”  
“嗯。太晚了，该回家了。”鸣子让对方少有的憨娇煞红了耳根，但还是拿出了平时刑警的风范，板住一张脸把佐子手中的空了大半的酒瓶抢走抵进吧台。  
在一旁的水月、香磷和重吾让她夺酒瓶的轻而易举给怔了半天，要知道刚才他们三个加上酒保都没能把瓶子从佐子手中抢走。正想感叹漩涡警官的老道，却又瞬间意识到了真正原因，不由得撇了撇嘴。  
“你背我回去么？”佐子醉红的脸偏了偏，向鸣子张开了手。  
“如果我拒绝呢？”鸣子挑了挑眉，还是背过身，微微屈下了膝弯让佐子能够轻松地扑到她背上。  
“你不会。”佐子蹭着她蓬松柔软的金发，嗤嗤地笑出声，“你最好了。”  
佐子酒量不错，喝酒时向来很有分寸，今天像这样大醉甚至开始冲她撒娇，倒是自警校毕业以来的头一次。鸣子觉得稀奇，但也清楚她一定是心里有不愿说的事，在酒吧门口同香磷一行人告别后，便沉默地背着突然安静下来的佐子往家走。  
“你冷么？”在人行道前等绿灯时，过往的车辆卷起一阵阵凉风，冻得佐子稍稍清醒了些许，她这才注意到鸣子身上穿的大衣并非这个季节的，大约是匆忙出门随手抓的一件，围巾也没有系上一条。在呼吸时吐出的一阵阵白气的鼻尖和嘴唇都冻得通红，就连藏在厚厚的发丝间的耳廓也没能逃脱被寒气侵袭的命运。  
“不算太冷。”鸣子如实回答道，“说起来家里没有牛奶了，一会儿路过便利店的时候记得提醒我去买哦。”  
佐子把环在鸣子颈上的手臂圈的更紧了些，在她耳侧蹭了蹭，“嗯。”  
因为不太喜欢便利店里温温闷闷的空气，佐子没有跟着鸣子进去，而是站在店门口拢了拢大衣的领子，吐出一口温吞的白气。  
再往家里走时，鸣子一手挂着便利店的袋子，一手攥着佐子发凉的手塞进自己兜帽卫衣的口袋。楼下的大厅里装了地暖，在推开门禁进入时也暖烘烘的，佐子让这股热气弄得犯困，却又在离开电梯时被楼道里的一阵冷风吹清醒过来。  
“你不想问问我为什么喝那么多么？”佐子在鸣子开锁时突然开口。  
“大概能猜到的说。不问了。”鸣子趁她不注意时很快地亲吻了一下她发凉的嘴唇，“对方请来的律师有多狡猾我也是见识过的，今天要是换个人坐阵恐怕结果也只坏不好，你别太自责。”  
佐子如今接手的案子是一桩极度恶劣的刑事案，她作为原告方的检察官搜集的证据足以让被告被判最高刑罚，但被告方的律师仗着被告尚且未满20，还是未成年人的优势，又是让他表现了“陈恳”的改正态度，又是让他用书面的形式写了一封看似诚意十足的“致歉信”交予受害者家属，成功博得了陪审团和法官的同情。但这些行为在佐子看来，其实就是对受害者家属的二次伤害，她无法容忍和接受，无奈手中的证据已经被同情心与对人性善良的信任下失去了该有的分量。最后还要被对方的律师抓着性别、资历大做文章，她愣是掐青了大腿，才没有冲上去把那个向钱看的律师一张能言善辩的嘴撕烂，一肚子的愤怨统统压在心里又不能随意同人诉说，气不过便打算靠酒精麻痹神经后短暂地逃避对判决不利的情绪。  
佐子不是个难懂的人，事情的因由鸣子很快就能猜个七七八八，她很佩服佐子能够在那种情况下忍住脾气不当场发作，否则在陪审团和法官眼中留下不好的影响，甚至有坐实那位律师所言的嫌疑。如今的局面说不清好坏，但在下一次开庭前，佐子要收集到更有利的证据，恐怕接下来的一整周时间都是早出晚归，再把佐子推进浴室后，鸣子望向了佐子随手丢在沙发上正在震动的手机，上头有许多个未接来电的显示，全都是未显示号码的匿名电话。  
她干脆地直接将佐子手机关机，去厨房煮解酒汤，正兑好蜂蜜用来中和里头的涩味，回头时就看到佐子穿着宽松的睡衣倒在沙发上翻卷宗的声音。  
“宇智波检察官，都半夜了您能不工作了么？”  
说着，鸣子把手上的马克杯递了过去，佐子坐起来接过杯子，抿了两口之后就把杯子放到了茶几上，这才回了一句：“我还不想睡。”  
“那也不是工作的时候，”鸣子看了眼已经往3走的时钟，松开替佐子擦头发的毛巾，伸手夺走对方手中的卷宗，随后把人捞进臂弯往卧室走：“不想睡也有不睡觉的活动。”  
佐子让她一抱，下意识地就将手圈上了鸣子的脖颈，打趣地问道：“不重吗？”  
“比上个月轻了。”说着鸣子就在她腰边掐了一把，把人往床上放：“把你养胖好难的，你注意点的说。”  
“把我养胖想做什么？警官大人，吃人可是恶性刑事案。”佐子手上用力，两条腿顺势就攀上了鸣子的腰，就着鸣子弯腰不好发力的便利，把人往身侧一卷，顿时鸣子就栽躺在了柔软的床垫上。  
“那要看怎么个吃法。”说罢鸣子一把扣住佐子想要解她衣扣的手，翻身压制回去。换做平时，这套动作大约不会进行得这么顺利，可现在佐子的酒明显还没醒干净，对方又在抬膝轻蹭着明示自己，成功率就是百分百的了。  
鸣子恶狠狠地咬了一口佐子的下唇，浅浅的粉色登时殷红起来，她的唇就抵在佐子的唇上，每一个字的吐息都无比清晰地传递给了佐子——那是一个警示，让她在平日一个人行动的时候提防警方还未抓捕到的被告的同伙。  
入室抢劫，奸杀分尸。这样令人发指的罪行虽在卷宗上所写是一人所为，且犯罪者已抓捕归案，但鸣子总觉得这样的案子绝非是一个未成年人仅是因一时冲动所犯下的。在适才翻阅卷宗时她也发现了不寻常的地方，可惜还未去现场查证，故而无法给出判定，可这样可怕的怀疑既然出现，那么让佐子多加小心总是没错。  
她不清楚佐子究竟有没有把她的话给听进去，但在佐子微凉的手指探进她的上衣，熟稔地解开她内衣的衣扣时，她为了不打扰对方工作而压抑许久的欲望冲破了抵在对方唇上亲吻的浅尝辄止，随着软舌一起侵入席卷进向佐子。  
佐子为了迎她的吻，不由微微仰起了头，脖颈优美的线条瞬间变得更易被侵犯，而鸣子如今分不出唇齿去品尝，只能请手来代劳。手中的线条是那么纤细又脆弱，逐渐剧烈的心跳鼓动在指尖，鸣子把自己磨有枪茧的手掌贪婪地贴附在上头，从下颔到锁骨，像是在抚摸入手温润的白玉，一寸不漏，随即落向了领口，手指挨上衣扣，露出更大片嫩白的皮肤。  
“你先。”佐子握住想要解开最后三个纽扣的鸣子的手，示意她先把套衫脱了。挨着脖颈的纽扣已经被佐子解开，鸣子拽住后衣领往前一扯后把衣服往旁边一甩，原本还搭在肩头的内衣肩带随之滑落，鸣子干脆连它也一起脱掉扔到一边。  
不等她回神，佐子的吻先挨上了她紧实的小腹，软舌沿着她腹部肌肉的线条往上，尝上丰腴的双乳，将舌尖残留的一点蜂蜜的甜味当做是鸣子身上的味道，不知餍足似地再上头留下了几处微微泛红的嘬痕。  
鸣子再次吻上已经让自己蹂得发红的嘴唇时，顺势把人压倒在了床垫上，她们做爱早已不是第一次，但她每次都像是头一次察觉一般在心头感叹着佐子娇小——明明她们的声量差不了多少，但在她把佐子搂紧怀里时，脑中还是忍不住会生发出这样的感叹。她将手探进了佐子的睡裤，里头贴身内衣的冰丝材质入手很是舒适，指尖顺着沟谷的缝隙摩擦几次后慢慢地感觉到了湿意，她这才挑开最后那层壁垒偷袭内里的柔软。手指挨上微立的小核时，与自己缠吻着的佐子喉间不禁哼出一声又惊又短的娇鸣，轻轻逗弄，软穴里的湿意便溢满开，落了几滴在她的手心里。  
看来一直在压抑的人并不止她一个。  
鸣子的心情突然变得开朗起来，松开了佐子的嘴唇让她重新去找呼吸的节奏，闲不下来的亲吻则是在吻过佐子发红的眼角后去拨弄尚且被衣料藏着的软乳。  
还没擦干的黑发搭在枕头上像里头的棉花传递着湿意，但佐子如今并无暇顾及和思考弄湿了枕头不好处理的问题，在酒精的助力下，情欲简单地将她的理性灼了个干净。现下纵使她不愿意承认，但她所有的注意都集中在了鸣子身上。身体的感官与触感被无限放大，快感似是戒不掉的毒药勾引着她去暴露更多自己本性的淫欲，浑身过电似的快乐让她上瘾，大脑还尤其配合的让她不断回忆起同鸣子荒唐时每一个色情浪荡的细节。  
是禁欲太久的缘故？还是她太想从愤怒与无力的消极情绪中挣脱？佐子尝试想要寻找原因。可脑中回想起的全是鸣子至极快乐时喘息和笑眼，一声一声还伴随着她的名字，让她深深沉进一片阔大的海里。  
“唔……嗯……鸣、鸣子，不要吸……哈啊、啊……”  
佐子的手指无助地攥着枕头的软边，蓄长的黑发潮着搭在侧颊，落在枕上，她本就被醉意熏染泛粉的眼角现在更是爬上了一层欲望的红，混着水光湿漉漉地惹人怜惜。她听着让人觉得冷冰冰的声线颤着，让爱欲化成了一汪水，低声求着。  
而鸣子对这样的请求置若罔闻，用牙轻啮着对方已经红胀的小豆用力一嘬，伴随着压抑地低鸣，她的唇间染上了湿意。佐子胸口落上了红斑的雪白随着她的喘息起伏着，鸣子用手背拭去唇上的水，一手推着佐子的膝窝让她的一条腿搭上自己的肩膀，另外一手伸去掌住不盈一掌的软玉。身体彼此交合，吐水的小口似是交缠的唇舌随着鸣子挺弄腰肢的动作吻出淫糜的水声。  
承受不住快速流窜在四肢百骸的快感，禁不住偏过头，想要借枕头柔软的棉花来藏住自己臊人的羞喘，泛红的脚趾蜷着，恨不得整个人逃出鸣子的视线。  
鸣子鼻间喘息逐渐粗重，一声声呻吟似是抵在佐子耳侧，逼得她耳廓都涨得似要滴血。  
“哈、啊……佐子，嗯……别闭眼，看着我……看着我……”鸣子侧脸亲吻在佐子的腿侧，耐心等着小鸵鸟睁开眼睛。  
她的虹膜颜色很深，要在光下才能较快分辨出瞳孔与虹膜的边界，水汽蒸腾下雾蒙蒙地融掉了罩在外头的一层冷漠与生疏，才是眨眼，就似是在勾人去吻她，这副模样实在让鸣子爱得不行。  
引出了彼此体内潮湿的情欲，鸣子忍不住俯身压过去接吻，对方却在中途就迷糊着睡过去了。  
鸣子眼中笑意愈深，拢上被子，在小醉鬼终于舒展的眉间落下了晚安吻，悄声套上衣服离开了卧室。  
合上房门，她从口袋里掏出佐子的手机走进书房。上个月佐子因为工作被人威胁险些出事，之后她就在家里配了一套用来反追踪的设备，接通设置好后，她重新将佐子的手机开机，等待着匿名电话的再次“造访”。  
这次她已经设好宴席，只等“贵宾”入席了。


End file.
